Saezuru
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Pensando que las garras que posee son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer que el demonio suelte a su preciado kanabou. KOZUME KENMA/HINATA SHOUYOU/KAGEYAMA TOBIO
1. I Kenma

**S**_aezur__**u**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_¡Feliz cumpleaños al niño sol, Hinata Shouyou-kun!_

**I**

* * *

Mira como su nombre se despliega, vuela, se aleja y desfragmenta en la nada. El recuerdo de su sonrisa se intensifica, se torna tan nítida que explota en sus memorias. La voz alegre, viva y entusiasta se deforma en su oído, lleva el mismo timbre característico pero son otros adjetivos los que le adjunta su cerebro al escucharla en ese momento.

Kenma entiende que no debe estar allí, porque la moral, al menos la que rige la casa, su casa, lo ve mal. Que aparte de esas reglas, existe una razón más importante, y es esa precisamente la que debe importarle, no las otras. Pues después de todo esto es sobre él y Shouyou. Pero los pies no se mueven, la postura que tiene se mantiene y cualquiera que lo viera creería que solo está gastando tiempo. En cuclillas, mirando desinteresado a la derecha la jardinera con brotes cubriéndola, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y una expresión neutra, deja en claro que no ocurre nada malo. O eso es lo que aparenta.

"_Ngh_"

Al otro lado de esas puertas se encuentra Hinata, cantando una melodía que Kenma desconocía y que hasta hace días solo maquinaba dentro de las fantasías que le hacían levantarse en mitad de la noche agitado, con las sábanas sucias y los muslos manchados. Los gemidos, la voz gutural, dulce y aniñada es hechizante, es como una especie de veneno que se fusiona con la sangre y le paraliza las terminaciones nerviosas.

"_¡U-ugh-kyaa!_"

Atento el oído se afila.

El gorjeo del cuervo es sublime, captando por completo los pensamientos que se engendran presurosos tras ello. Un fuego se le enciende, llameando entorno a su pecho. La sensación ardiente es tal que Kenma permanece con los ojos tan abiertos y astutos como los de un felino salvaje.

Pero cuando la grata romanza que suena clara se ve interrumpida por un murmullo ronco, grave, el ceño de Kozume se arruga tanto que lo hace lucir enfadado; el sentimiento es sorpresivo, tanto que ni siquiera él logra notarlo.

"Hi—nata"

El apellido de Shouyou en esa entonación tan poco familiar le rompen la quietud de sus ansias, la voz no es otra más que la del demonio que conociera hace tiempo en las canchas de un juego amistoso. Es la del setter de Karasuno, la de aquel genio, la del sujeto intimidante pero igual de cabeza caliente que Taketora cuando se le toca. No es otro más que él, el que está haciendo cantar a Hinata aquellas letras epicúreas.

"N-no, no ya no, ¡a-ah!"

"Re-lájate"

"D-despac—_ugh_"

No necesita esto, ninguna confirmación a lo que él mismo descubriera ese momento. El demonio que sostenía a su kanabou, al kanabou que se convirtió en un demonio, era el dueño de ese pajarillo impetuoso que captara su interés, el interés de un gato obcecado, desinteresado y falto de entusiasmo. Es curioso, mucho, y Kenma solo aprieta los labios, postrando la mirada en cualquier lado sin notar lo que en verdad se refleja dentro de sus grandes y enigmáticos ojazos.

Los ruidos de sus respiraciones, de los objetos moviéndose de un lado a otro, el ajetreo de la acción son fuertes, constantes y pasionales.

"Ka—geyama"

Y es en el instante en que Hinata lo nombra que algo se desmorona en el vientre de Kozume.

Kenma se endereza, echándole un último vistazo a los brotes de la jardinera. Se ha terminado, solo largos y pesados jadeos se escuchan. Ya no hay nada que lo entretenga y permanecer allí en espera de Shouyou lo delataría de una forma poco grata. Por ello con la expresión neutra, pero con cierto deje de grácil melancolía, se aparta del lugar.

Tarareando en su cerebro el sonido musical de un pequeño cuervo.

* * *

"¡Hey!, ¿dónde estabas?"

Kuroo está allí, de brazos cruzados, con ese porte sobrado pero astuto. Parece interesado en su ausencia, y Kenma entiende más o menos el por qué de su actitud curiosa.

"Teníamos un partido, pero gracias a ti lo hemos pospuesto. ¿Qué te demoró tanto?"

Un intercambio de miradas, la peyorativa de Tetsurou contra la flemática de él. Sabe que Kuroo quiere indagar más allá de lo que piensa contarle, que intentará buscar la razón verdadera y que aún cuando acepte, a medias, lo que le responda no desistirá de dar con esta. El sondeo termina, y es el primero en desviar la vista hacia donde se encuentran sus compañeros hablando o riendo. Pero el astuto gato negro permanece quieto, todavía mirándole para enseguida imitarlo en su gesto.

"Estaba buscando el cargador de mi móvil"

"Aa"

La réplica es vaga, tan vaga como él mismo, y Kuroo no está satisfecho aunque acepte de primera la respuesta soltada minutos antes.

"¡Ryuu, sujétalo!"

"No te muevas, Hinata"

"¿E-eh?, ¿Tanaka-_san_?"

Pronto el jaleo que se arma entorno a Karasuno capta la atención de ambos. A Kenma solo le basta escuchar ese alegre piar para saber de quién se trata. Y nuevamente la mirada se agudiza al ubicar a Shouyou del otro lado del auditorio.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

Kuroo pregunta, pero no le contesta, tampoco es como si éste deseara que le respondiera.

Allá están los senpais de Hinata, cercándolo como a un diminuto ratón que está a punto de ser devorado. El rostro del señuelo es un poema de frases confusas, miedosas y al tiempo aceleradas. No parece que quieran molestarlo, o quizás sí, Kenma siente e interpreta que existe algo más, pero no está seguro de qué se pueda tratar. La situación empieza a aclararse cuando lo que es el setter sustituto del equipo se acerca al trío sosteniendo algo entre las manos. Y es justo después de su entrada que un aroma dulzón inunda el lugar.

"Hinata, ¿no sabes qué día es hoy?"

La interrogante llega, y Kenma como Kuroo no son los únicos atentos al suceso.

"¿Hoy?"

"¡Shouyou!, ¿no me digas que has olvidado tu cumpleaños?"

Nishinoya, el libero, hace un gesto de disconformidad, no le gusta de cierta manera, al parecer, lo distraído que puede llegar a ser Hinata.

"¡N-no!, claro que no, pero no creí que ustedes"

En posesión de Ryuunosuke, Shouyou hace un puchero con esa boquita habladora que posee. Tiene la mirada baja, los ojos le brillan gracias a las lágrimas que comienzan a anidarse en la comisura de sus párpados. Es una imagen encantadora y el cántico lujurioso de Hinata golpea el oído interno de Kenma que tensa la mandíbula sin ser consciente de que Kuroo le mira de reojo.

"Que supieran acerca de ello"

La sonrisa de Sugawara es paternal, tan amable, tan gentil que sin resistirse un segundo acaricia la cabeza del señuelo, sin dejar caer el pastel que sostiene en sus manos y que es la causa de que el aroma a cerezas corra de lado a lado.

"¿Qué opinas de celebrarlo aquí, con todos?"

Es una estupenda idea, Hinata lo espeta al esbozar una enorme y encantadora sonrisa que irradia tanto como el sol durante las mañanas.

De inmediato Koushi llama a los presentes, sin importar sí son de Karasuno o no, y desde luego que los demás responden entusiastas y encantados a esa convocatoria especial. Nekoma no se queda atrás, pero Kenma no se mueve, sigue en su lugar, y Kuroo espera por la réplica que tenga para dar ante la invitación de celebrar el cumpleaños de Shouyou.

"Oh, así que es el cumpleaños del _pequeño_"

Tetsurou descansa el brazo derecho a su costado mientras que apoya la mano izquierda en su cintura. Es una pose altanera, descarada que adopta en múltiples ocasiones.

"¿No piensas ir?"

No se queda, lo deja allí sin oír su contestación.

Kozume sigue sin moverse, está analizando, admirando, y al tiempo tratando de hallar la resolución a sus absurdos problemas. Tetsurou en cambio ya ha llegado a lado de Hinata, sonriendo divertido porque seguramente le está molestando con comentarios mordaces y provocaciones baratas a las que Shouyou no logra escaparse. Hay un instante en el que Kuroo sujeta de ambas manos a Hinata, apegándolo a él, eso le causa agruras a Kenma, frunciendo la frente y torciendo la boca. Pero el abuso no dura mucho ya que el demonio, el dueño del kanabou, interviene de inmediato, arrebatándole a Kuroo el diminuto cuerpo de Shouyou.

Es entonces, es justo ahora, que Kenma entiende lo que quiere y sonriente se mueve hacia Hinata.

Pensando que las garras que posee son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer que el demonio suelte a su preciado kanabou.

"Shouyou"

"¿Ah, Kenma?"

"Feliz cumpleaños"

Y tanteando la fortaleza cuando Kozume le da por besar la mejilla de Hinata frente a los fieros ojos de Kageyama.

* * *

_つつく..._

* * *

**N/A **Esto es un threesome, Kenma/Shouyou/Tobio, y el cumpleaños de Hinata es el detonador.


	2. II Kageyama

_Haikyuu! _Es propiedad de _Furudate Tadatoshi_.

**S**_aezur__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**II**

_A su alteza, el rey Kageyama-no-soy-Luis-XIV-aunque-quisiera-Tobio. Por eso del rey Sol_

* * *

Existe una provocación en el aire, Kageyama puede sentirla perpetrarle la carne. Y sin dudarlo un instante remueve su plumaje. El peligro se avecina para llegar impetuoso y fuerte. Sus ojos lo reflejan, cada parte de una anatomía lánguida que se ha vuelto peligrosa. Se encuentra allí, al frente. Besando las tiernas mejillas de Shouyou. Provocándolo al burlarse de él con dicho acto. La lenta reacción del afectado lo empeora todo, más cuando sus descuidos le permiten a ese gato chocar con solo la punta las narices. Si no fueran humanos abría sido el beso de un felino con el pico de un pájaro.

Kageyama no es capaz de explicar absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera su obsesión por Hinata. Tampoco el arrebato que le llega cuando en un movimiento automático jala del antebrazo al festejado. Sacándolo de balance, alejándolo de ese nocivo setter al que detecta escrutando su mirada.

"¿¡Q-", Shouyou se deja hacer, debido a su fuerza y al hecho de que las acciones de Kenma le han paralizado cierta parte de su sistema. Kageyama en cambio siente como la sangre en sus venas se quema igual que las velas encendidas por encima de la tarta. Sugawara se ha movido tras su jaleo para amenizar el cumpleaños y eso Tobio no logra notarlo debido a que el enfado lo mantiene ceñido al brazo de Shouyou, quien preserva la frente rota por la fuerza ejercida y el daño que esta le ocasiona. "_Ngh. Oi, _eso duele Kageyama_-san_, oi", conteniendo el dolor, buscando sonar jocoso y queriendo, sin querer realmente, arruinar su modo.

Pero pronto Koushi lo ameniza, con las velitas y una sonrisa que bien mostraría una madre ante el comportamiento vulgar e irracional de su hijo. "Er, ¿por qué no soplas las velas y pides un deseo?"; la propuesta libera a Hinata de la tensión generada por el mismo Kageyama, y así sin preocuparse tira de su extremidad para zafarse y entonces sí posicionarse ante el pastel iluminado por las bengalas ya chispeantes. Dibujándose una sonrisa alegre, deslumbrante como el sol de verano que los envuelve en sus mantos sofocantes.

"¡Yay!", Tobio ve la mueca en esos labios, el cómo las pupilas resplandecen cuando éstas encuadran las enardecidas flamas. Y sus ansias por aprisionarlo llegan fulminantes. Pero sabe que no puede, que Hinata no le pertenece ni siquiera cada vez que lo posee. Entiende que son algo similar a una pareja, que se besan y tienen relaciones que escandalizarían a cualquiera. Pero nada más.

Eso le frustra, tanto que lo irrita. Le vuelve violento, irracional y patético. Porque Tobio entiende, gracias a las pláticas con Sugawara que debe pensar y considerar los sentimientos y deseos de Hinata. Que no puede atropellarlos, ni imponerse a la fuerza. Mucho menos enjaularlo como a un pequeño pájaro. Por eso inspira hondo, pausado, cuando Nishinoya se cuelga del mocoso con ese entusiasmo tan propio del líbero. "Ne, ¿qué piensas pedir, Shouyou?"

"¿Por qué no pides ser alto?, así podrías convertirte en alguien genial como yo, ¿eh?"

"¿Pero qué dices Ryuu?, para ser _cool_ no necesitas ser alto"

"Solo un idiota podría desperdiciar un deseo de esa forma"

"¡¿Hah?!, ¿qué dijiste Tsukishima?", la absurda perorata incluye tanto a Hinata que lo cercan con destreza, impidiéndole a Kageyama siquiera llegar hasta donde ahora se encuentra.

"Entonces, también tu, Tsukishima sueles hacer uso de tu derecho a desear algo en tu cumpleaños"

"No me ubiques en la misma categoría que ese idiota. Azumane_-san_"

Le tiene sin cuidado lo que los superiores digan o el bastardo de Tsukishima, pero no ese contacto físico que cualquiera de los presentes se obliga a mantener con el cumpleañero. ¿Cómo puede ignorarlo siquiera, el que toquen algo que no quiere sea tocado?

Aprieta los dedos, supurando los venenosos celos a través de sus retinas. Se contiene, lo que puede.

"¿No es normal?", pero todo se revienta cuando para él suena la pregunta como una afirmación. Se gira tan rápido, que está seguro Suga le habría roto el cuello, para enfrentarse a dichas palabras. Sus ojos, bien abiertos, amenazan inconscientes y Koushi se siente culpable porque pronto le dice: "Que Hinata no quiera ser más alto"

"¿Suga-wara-_san_?", el nombre sale con dificultad, con un gemido ronco que denota su desequilibrio emocional.

"¿Qué sucede, Kageyama?, ¿por qué esa cara?", Koushi se vuelve a Shouyou, pero Tobio no lo secunda porque es ahora cuando vuelve a su lado ese gato de Nekoma. Ese setter que devora al pajarito con esos enormes, silenciosos pero agresivos ojos. Aquel con quien Hinata no deja de enviarse mensajes. De contactarse. Y con el que se la ha pasado la mayor parte de este campamento que ha deformado todo. "Hinata nunca ha dicho que desea ser alto. Menos ahora que te tiene a su lado", el timbre calmo, el tacto paternal y la sonrisa amable le dan a Tobio una pauta para que se calme. Incluso si Hinata ahora tiene las manos de Kenma entrelazadas con las propias mientras se les escucha en mitad de ese mar de alegatos que se vierte por todos los presentes.

"La próxima vez será en mi casa. Y Kenma, estarás también allí", la sonrisa del idiota quema. Pero Kageyama aguarda esta vez, más tranquilo.

"Estaré", Kozume le mira con una pequeña sonrisa cargada a la derecha. Y de pronto una pausa les cae como avalancha. Los expresivos ojos chocolate reflejan el rostro del gato, mientras que en esas pupilas menguadas una avecilla aletea vivaz y radiante. Ambos de observan, Tobio siente una tensión emanar de ambos.

Y no puede dejar de pensar en cuándo el estúpido de Hinata piensa acercársele para que pueda estrecharlo entre sus brazos frente a todos sin siquiera hacer un escándalo. Todo porque es su cumpleaños.

Aguarda hasta que Hinata rompe el trance de su contacto visual con Kenma al decirle: "Quiero saber que clase de regalo será. Te sugiero que compres algo que solo yo pueda usar. Porque no quiero compartir algo que Kenma me dé con Nat-", y el delgado hilo de su paciencia con eso último soltado.

Kozume le mira con un ligero deje de sorpresa, en cambio Tobio lo hace de manera que pacta una tregua pese a su entusiasmo amenazante.

"Mhhmphmphmph", Hinata lucha por quitar liberar su boca aprisionada gracias al gran tamaño de su palma. Araña e inútilmente trata de morderle.

Kenma los mira, con esa pasividad que Kageyama no se traga. Para hablar en su usual tono relajado: "Shouyou, lo estás ahogando"

Hay una ruptura tras esas palabras. Hay algo oculto entre ellas. Tienen un significado más profundo. Tobio lo entiende, lo hace porque lo ha abofeteado. Lo ha herido. Por ello reacciona aturdido ante el eco que provoca lo dicho por Kozume: _Lo estás ahogando. Ahogando_. Su agarre pierde fuerzas, y esto le da la pauta perfecta a Hinata para escaparse y caer en los brazos de Kenma.

"Ha- ha- creí que iba a morir", Hinata respira hecho un caos.

"¿Quieres", Kozume parece no estar seguro, pese a ver herido fatalmente a Tobio, "salir?, a tomar un poco de aire", pero al final termina por explicarse.

"Grandioso. Que a este paso no conseguiré llegar a los 17 gracias a los extraños arranques de su majestad", Shouyou se va.

Se aleja, sin mirar al rey sangrar.

Sin que Kageyama lo haya podido felicitar.

Y cuando aún ni siquiera ha partido aquel pequeño pastel repleto de velas apagadas y un enorme girasol perdido al centro en busca de ese deslumbrante sol.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A **El siguiente, y último, será POV de Hinata. Arara, esto es por ella. Que aprecia mi extraña y consufa narrativa. Y porque no puedo creer que años más tarde ande terminando esto. Chá.


End file.
